du_falloutfandomcom-20200216-history
Plasma rifle (Fallout: New Vegas)
The plasma rifle is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. |weight =8 |value =1300 |baseid = }} Background Characteristics Compared to its Fallout 3 counterpart, this plasma rifle has a much lower damage-per-second rating with only a slight improvement in damage. Factoring in the transition from the Damage Resistance system to the Damage Threshold system, the plasma rifle is vastly underpowered compared to its Fallout 3 iteration. Unlike the plasma rifle in Fallout 3, this plasma rifle uses 2 microfusion cells per shot. Durability The plasma rifle can fire a total of about 370 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 31 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Plasma rifle mag. accelerator - increase the speed of the plasma bolt by 200%. Variants * Van Graff plasma rifle - A special variant given by the Van Graffs. * Q-35 matter modulator - A unique variant of the plasma rifle. * Plasma rifle always crit * Plasma rifle weak Comparison Locations * Durable Dunn's sacked caravan - two of the thugs' bodies have plasma rifles. * Fiends sometimes carry this weapon. * Hidden Valley bunker - one can be stolen from a room near the command center. * Horowitz Farmstead - one can be found simply lying on the ground southwest at the Griffin Wares sacked caravan. * Jacobstown - during the quest Unfriendly Persuasion, some of the mercenaries carry this weapon. * Nipton - one may be found in in the Town Hall, in a gun cabinet in the room (locked - average) behind the Mayor's desk. * Novac - one can be bought from Cliff Briscoe. * Powder Ganger members in the various farmsteads south of Vegas and near Vault 19 may carry plasma rifles or laser rifles. * REPCONN headquarters - one can be found on the northeastern side of the building, behind a couple of average locked doors, and in a small room with a lot of microfusion cells and three ammunition boxes. * Silver Rush - Gloria Van Graff sells one from time to time. * Several Van Graff thugs have plasma rifles if the player chooses to exterminate the Van Graffs during the quest Heartache by the Number. * The Fort - one can be found in the underground bunker, leaning up against the wall by the ammunition boxes. * Yangtze Memorial - A plasma rifle sometimes spawns in one of the graves nearby the memorial. Notes * A slight humming sound can be heard when it is equipped. * It has a slower rate of fire and is less durable than its Capital Wasteland counterpart. * An unmodified plasma rifle's bolts travels at 7500 velocity, which is about 117 yards per second or 240 mph. This is actually slightly faster than a tracer, but much slower than a bullet. * It is described by Simon to be "as slow as a mule but with a kick to match." Sounds Gallery Plasmariflemagmod.png|Plasma rifle with the magnetic accelerator modification. FONV_PlasRifleBasic.jpg|Plasma weapon from Dev. Diary #1 8 of Spades.jpg|Plasma rifle on the Collector's Edition playing card References pl:Karabin plazmowy Enklawy ru:Плазменная винтовка (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Plasmagewehr (Fallout: New Vegas) Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons